Marge Simpson and the Birthday Cake
by Saurian Stories
Summary: Marge is upset that Homer keeps forgeting that her birthday is tomorrow. Overnight she can’t sleep because of it, so she curbs it with food. (Based on a oneliner in the episode “Viva Ned Flanders”)
1. Marge is upset

Hello I am SaurianStories. This is my first fan fiction. As you may have noticed I love dinosaurs and The Simpsons, among other things. This fan fic is based on a quote from the episode "Viva Ned Flanders". Where Marge asks if Ned has ever splurged, asking if he ever ate an entire birthday cake and blamed it on the dog. Sugessting she actually did that. This story is to bring that quote to life. Here we go.

* * *

Marge's birthday was coming, she was going to 36. While Marge was at the store geting groceries and picking out a birthday cake. Bart and Lisa got home from school. Bart sat on the couch and sighed in relief, he was very glad it was friday. "Bart" Lisa said as she apporched him, "Mom's birthday is tommorow, so you need to think of a present for her." "Don't you need to, too?" Bart asked. "I already have one for her, and it's wrapped. So are you going to get Mom a present." "Meh" Bart scoffed. "If you need me, I'll be in my room." Lisa added.

* * *

About an hour later, Marge came home. When she came in she didn't particularly look happy. "Hey mom whats wrong?" Bart asked. Marge sighed, "I told your father several times over the past few days that my birthday is coming up, but he never seems to remember." She laid Maggie down and went out to get more groceries. Homer soon got home, and when he came in he said hi to everybody, and gave Marge a kiss. Then he went straight to the kitchen to get a beer, then to the living room to watch TV. "Mmm" Marge murmured. "See Bart." Bart nodded in agreement.

* * *

Later that evening Bart sat in his room thinking of a present for Marge. However no matter how hard he thought or creative it was, he knew his mother would not like it. Lisa hid her present under her bed to save for tomorrow. Homer came to bed and laid down peacefully. "Homer sweetie?" Marge asked. "Yes Marge?" "Do you remember me telling you that my birthday is tomorrow?" "It is!?" Homer exclaimed. Marge sighed, then turned the lamp off and went to sleep.


	2. The First Slice

Eventally in the middle of the night, Marge woke up. She tried to get back to sleep, but she just couldn't. After some tossing and turning she finally decided to get up and get something to help her sleep. Marge was as quiet as possible, trying not to wake anybody or anything in the house. Once she reached the kitchen she needed a light. However turning the kitchen lights was risky. So Marge opened the fridge to let its light out.

* * *

Her eyes suddenly diverted from the medicine cabinet back to the open fridge. There lie her birthday cake, the fridge light high-lighting the cake like the introduction of an important character in a movie. "Mmm" Marge said in a less annoyed way than when she was mad, this is a murmur of lust. A lust for food. Marge however tried to avert her attention from it, she knew it had to stay intact for her, her family, Patty, Selma, others close to her, and her non-existent friends.

* * *

Marge couldn't resist, she took out the cake, set it on the table, got a plate, fork, and spatula. Marge got a couple of regular candles and lit them to add light and not drain the refrigerator's power. She closed the door slowly. "Wait! What am I doing!" Marge exclaimed quietly. "I guess I'm just upset because Homer is so forgetful. Well I might as well have a piece." Marge cut off a decently sized slice and then carefully placed it back in the fridge.

* * *

"Okay just one slice, this will probably make me feel better." Marge said as she sat down. Her fork cut a small piece and she put it into her mouth. Marge closed her eyes as it was simply delicious. Marge continued to eat the cake slice, savoring every bite and loving each more than the last. She wiped her mouth and wanted to go back to bed, feeling much better from this midnight dessert. Except part of her objected and wanted more. Marge could just imangine the angel and demon on her shoulders arguing.


End file.
